wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Wings of Fire Wiki
HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE ''' '''WINGS OF FIRE WIKI! Please refer to the if you are unsure of what or how to edit. Edits that contradict the Editing Guide will likely be reverted. Books 1-5: The dragons of Pyrrhia are divided, and only the five Dragonets of Destiny foretold in an ancient NightWing prophecy can unite the seven warring tribes in order to bring peace and prosperity to their world. The books written by Tui T. Sutherland tell their story — come along for the flight and feel free to contribute to the Wiki along the way! Books 6-10: The dragons of Pyrrhia are at peace after the great war, but a new prophecy has arisen, and those destined to fulfill it are the young dragons of the Jade Winglet: Kinkajou, Moonwatcher, Peril, Qibli, Turtle, and Winter. They keep a wary eye out for dragons with dark intentions such as Darkstalker, Chameleon, and Onyx. This small band of dragonets must fulfill their own prophecy - to find the "Lost City of Night" and avoid allowing the ominous "thunder and ice" from destroying Jade Mountain! ' Books 11-15:' On Pantala, turmoil is brewing. The devastating Tree Wars have left the LeafWings near extinction and the SilkWings to live as the subservient second-class dragons under Queen Wasp and her HiveWing subjects. Fifty years later, young SilkWing Blue's peaceful life is turned upside-down when his sister Luna is stolen away by the HiveWings after undergoing her Metamorphosis. As Blue, Swordtail, and unlikely allies discover more about Pantala's seemingly balanced way of life, they embark on an harrowing journey in hopes of defeating an evil regime. Will they succeed, and free Pantala from Queen Wasp's cruel wrath? Or will they fail, and lose any hope of freedom? Feel free to contribute to the wiki! Confused? ! We currently have active contributors and a total of edits! Only March 3 2020 00:00:00 until Dragonslayer comes out! Only May 5 2020 00:00:00 until Forge Your Dragon World comes out! Only September 15 2020 00:00:00 until Book Fourteen comes out! First Arc A2a.jpg|''The Dragonet Prophecy|link=The Dragonet Prophecy A3a.JPG|The Lost Heir|link=The Lost Heir Book 3.jpg|The Hidden Kingdom|link=The Hidden Kingdom 40628-1-.jpg|The Dark Secret|link=The Dark Secret 51vBn7v-D5L. SY300 .jpg|The Brightest Night|link=The Brightest Night '''Second Arc' Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|''Moon Rising|link=Moon Rising Winter Turning.jpg|Winter Turning|link=Winter Turning Escaping Peril.jpeg|Escaping Peril|link=Escaping Peril IMG 0850.jpg|Talons of Power|link=Talons of Power IMG 5438.JPG|Darkness of Dragons|link=Darkness of Dragons '''Third Arc' TLC Final.jpg|''The Lost Continent|link=The Lost Continent (Book) THQ Cover.jpg|The Hive Queen|link=The Hive Queen TPJ FrontCover Final.jpg|The Poison Jungle|link=The Poison Jungle (Book) Book14Placeholder.jpg|Book Fourteen|link=Book Fourteen '''Legends' DarkstalkerCover.jpg|''Darkstalker|link=Darkstalker (Legends) Dragonslayer Front Cover.png|Dragonslayer|link=Dragonslayer '''Winglets' Winglets01.jpg|''Prisoners|link=Prisoners Every game with a gun is basically the same game also winglets 2 assassin.jpg|Assassin|link=Assassin 9780545957625 da61a.jpeg|Deserter|link=Deserter 51h2-z_2l6L._SX329_BO1,204,203,200_-0.jpg|Runaway|link=Runaway '''Graphic Novels' 11.jpg|''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)|link=The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel) TLH GN FrontCover.jpg|The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel)|link=The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel) 9781338344066 1c0ab.jpg|The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel)|link=The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel) '''Other' 513EBh eXCL.jpg|''A Winglets Collection: The First Three Stories|link=A Winglets Collection: The First Three Stories Bookstore Day Exclusive Flip Book Cover.jpg|Winglets Flip Book''|link=Winglets Flip Book de: fr: pl: ru: Category:Wings of Fire Wiki